


Fuck you Steve

by Donya



Series: CAW CAW Team Iron Man [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony discovers an uplifting music video that helps him process his anger towards Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuck you Steve

Tony opens his inbox, hoping for an honest apology from Steve the traitor. Nothing like that, unbelievably. Instead, there is a message from a thereal_odin@midgardianweb.com. Tony doesn't bother with it and marks it as spam. Ten times and it always returns. Intrigued, Tony opens it. 

_Man of Midgardian Metal, this is the real Odin speaking. I have been searching the webs of your puny Internet and came across a video that may lift your spirits after the war of civils. Attached is the link. Xoxo, the real Odin._

Against the reason, Tony clicks on the link to a YouTube page. A man, deeply dissatisfied with his friendship with a pug called Steve, vents his anger by rapping, 'Fuck you, Steve, I can't even pretend. You're a shitty fucking person and a shitty fucking friend!' Feeling immature and very happy, Tony watches it over and over again, singing along gleefully. Good to know other people share his opinion of all the Steves of the world. 

The only question is, who sent the link? Odin? Thor's super dad? Nevermind, whoever he is, he managed to cheer Tony up. Without a second thought, Tony forwards the message to every member of his team, excluding traitorous Black Widow and Black Panther. Ugh, fuck you, Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by F*CK YOU STEVE! by DJ Lubel.


End file.
